When Relatives Attack
by weredamnevil13
Summary: 5 new students come to the academy...but who are they? No one knows except for 4 certain people.Also they've come for two reasons two reasons only.To get two couples together and something else....
1. New Students and Old Relatives

Authors' Note : The students are 14 years old in here

Authors' Note : The students are 14 years old in here. Which makes everybody else, 4 years older than in the anime.

This is just the introduction to the story, okay? So don't mind at all if it's quite short.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-

It was a sunny Monday morning and a loud voice could be heard throughout the corridors of Alice Academy. "Kyaa! I'm going to be late! Darn the stupid alarm clock!" Mikan ran so fast that she couldn't see that she was going to bump on something or rather someone.

Bam!

"Gomenasai, I didn't see you there," Mikan said while rubbing the back of her head. "Oi, Polka dots, you're still as clumsy as ever, You should watch where you're going," when the brunette looked up she saw Natsume Hyuuga. "Sorry, Natsume, uhhm. I don't have time for this, I'm late!" Then she ran off to the classroom.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, minasan," She cheerfully greeted everyone. "Ohayou, Mikan-chan/Sakura-san." Her classmates would reply. Soon after, Natsume and Ruka finally entered the classroom and all their fan-girls surrounded the two, but they just ignored the girls and proceeded to their seats.

"Good Morning, Natsume and Ruka!" Mikan greeted the two of them. Ruka replied a Good Morning giving a small smile. "Hn." Was all Natsume could offer but Mikan just shrugged it off.

Suddenly, Narumi-sensei came in making everyone in the class sit down on their seats. "Ohayo, students! Today, we will have five new students. When he opened the door, there was no one there so he went out to look for the 5 students, "I'll go look for them, m'kay? They seem not to be here." He bid his goodbye.

Jinno-sensei went in as a replacement, "Good Morning, class. Since your adviser is busy, I will-" He got cut off by a scream coming from Sumire Shouda, also known as Permy to some. "Sensei! There's something coming out of the wall!" She pointed at it at the back of the classroom.

When everyone looked at the back of the classroom, they saw a back of a girl's head popping out of the wall. They heard the girl shout something at the other side of the wall, "Is this Class-B or not?!" Then they heard the students of Class-A scream, "No!! Now go away!" They were terrified. "Well sorry!" She answered back at Class A. All of the students of Class-B didn't know the girl, except for one, rather.

'Oh Shoot! Why is she here?! If they find out she's my sister, I'll die!," A certain blonde animal lover thought. Suddenly, the mysterious girl tripped and fell backwards, entering the Class B room through the wall. She stood up and pointed at Jinno, "Are you Narumi?" she asked. The whole class and Jinno sweat dropped, "HELL NO!" they replied.

Then in a blink of an eye, the girl was infront of the classroom, shaking Jinno by the collar by saying, "I'm lost! I'm lost! Dammit I'm lost!" She stopped, "Do YOU know where Class-B is?" She asked, "You're in it," The math teacher said a bit dizzy from all the shaking.

"Oh," She said," I'm with him?!" She said pointing to Ruka. "What's wrong with that?" Jinno asked. "I'm his-" She got cut-off by the sound of breaking glass. They all saw another girl enter through the window. "Gabi-chan!" The girl who came from the wall screamed and ran to Gabi.

"Asaki, where the hell were you?!" Gabi asked in a sort of shout already. "I was walking around," Asaki answered. Then they heard an unfamiliar voice. "Yo," it said. "Where are you, Akari?" Gabi and Asaki asked. "Look up," Akari said, They all looked up and saw ANOTHER girl standing on the ceiling. Right now, 2 raven heads are thinking, "HELL!! Talk about the attack of a damned relative!"

The Akari girl, the one from the ceiling jumped down only to be hugged by Asaki. "Too Tight. Too Tight. Can't breathe," Akari said (The girl from the ceiling). "Sorry, Akari." Asaki apologized. Akai asked, "Have you seen Ishimaru yet?"

Gabi and Asaki shrugged. "No." Suddenly, a voice was heard once again. "I'm right here beside the both of you." It said. It was Ishimaru. She appeared right beside Akari out of pure nothingness. "There you are!" Asaki said, "Have you seen Hamano-chan?" She asked. Right now two certain people were thinking the opposite things.

'Did I hear the name Hamano?! I thought one relative was enough,' A crimson-eyes student thought. "Yay! Ishimaru-chan is here!" A certain brunette thought. Asaki asked, "Where the HELL is Hamano?!" Akari and Ishimaru answered, "In hell…" Gabi added," doing business."

A huge flame appeared at the front of the class and when it disappeared, Hamano-chan was standing there. "You called me did you not?" She asked. "Hamano!" Asaki said and hugged her then let go. "You called me in just for this?! I was about to send Persona to hell but now he has fled!" She shouted angrily.

"What do you mean by sending him to hell?" Koko asked. The 5 smirked and said, "You'll see.." But then Jinno interrupted them, "Girls, aren't you supposed to wear the Alice Academy uniform during classes?" He asked.

What they were wearing and their appearances :

Asaki

- Black hair with red high-lights

- Brown eyes

- Black and White T-shirt with the words, "I'm a happy **emo** child. Fear me!" with a skull.

- Navy blue army pants

- High-cut chucks

- Black snake-like bracelet wrapped around her arm, but real

Gabi.

- Black Hair with Silver High-lights

- Green Eyes

- Black hoodie

- Army pants until 2 inches below the knee with ripped design.

- High-cut skull converse

- Earrings.

Akari.

- Black hair with golden high-lights

- Red eyes slightly darker than Natsume's

- White hooded longsleeves under a My Chemical Romance shirt.

- Navy blue baggy pants

- Black Checkered Vans

- 2 Earrings for both ears

- Dragon Tattoo at the right arm.

Ishimaru

- Silver hair with green high-lights

- Powdery blue eyes

- White shirt with black skull and blood (O.O)

- Denim shorts 4 inches below the knee

- Black combat boots

- Lots of rings

Hamano.

- Raven hair with purple high lights

- Red Eyes

- Looks like Enma Ai from Jigoku Shoujo

- Pale black shirt with a skull

- Faded Jeans

- Denim-like converse

- Black and Red striped hoodie (horizontally)

The 5 new students looked at Jinno strangely, "What the hell would make you think that we'd wear uniforms like that!" Asaki said pointing at what Sumire was wearing. "Hey!" She screamed. "Shut up!" Akari told Sumire.

"Fine. But this's only an exception for today." Jinno said strictly. The girls groaned except for Ishimaru, who had an idea. "Now, introduce yourselves," The teacher ordered.

One of them went in front, "Ishimaru Emi." Another said, "Gabi Gozumai." The other simply stated, Akari Kirei." And the girl from the wall said, "I'm Asaki Nogi." Lastly, the other one said in complete boredom, "Hamano Hyuuga." The last two names caught everyone's attention. "Did you say Nogi?" Permy's friend shouted. "Did you say Hyuuga?!" Permy asked. "Uh yeah," Akari answered, "Are you people deaf?"

"I guess they didn't tell you jerks, yet." Ishimaru said glaring at 4 certain people. "Tell us what?!" Permy and her friends demanded. "Let me clarify to you idiots," Akari explained, "Ishimaru is Mikan's cousin. (Their jaws dropped), Gaby is Hotaru's cousin (Dropped even lower). AsaKi is Ruka's sister (Jaws hit the floor, some students faint). Me and Hamano-chan are Natsume's cousins (Some got sent to the hospital). Now do you morons get it?" Akari threated them.

"Why should we believe you?!" Permy once again asked. "We have video evidence," Gaby said emotionlessy. They set up the video and when it showed…

…

This is a cliffhanger. Sorry 'bout this, peeps!

-tokyobend17, Hamano-chan, Yamashita Michiyo, GAaddictisme1212, tobedamned13-

See you people in the following chapters! When you review, please tell us this is horrible. Thanks. ;)

Ja ne. Sayonara. Goodbye.


	2. Alices and Explanations

Sorry for the very late update

Sorry for the very late update! Here's Chapter 2 :

It showed a young Natsume, Ruka, Hamano, Akari and Asaki.They were playing tag in a huge garden and Natsume was the "it".

The video starts,

Natsume was chasing Hamano and Akari but he couldn't catch up.The 2 kept teasing him until he burned their hair. "Damn you!!" Akari shouted. Natsume started running away from the two. Akari stole Natsume's alice temporarily then Akari grabbed his legs and Hamano grabbed his arms then carried his to the swimming pool and threw him in.

"Hahahahahahaha!!" the two were laughing like hell. But they didn't notice Ruka was right behind them and pushed the two of them. "Well, this turned out to be just fine didn't." Hamano said sarcastically and glared at the little Ruka. "Then suddenly Akari sneaked up on him and pulled him in. "Now were even." Akari said. Then Asaki went up to them. "Aww, you guys get all the fun." Then she jumped in. Then they started laughing except for one. "Oi, Akari can I have my alice back now?" Natsume asked.

-END-

Then the class sweat dropped. "Gabi, why did you show that video? That was kind of random…" Ishimaru said. Then Permy stood up again. "That did prove the three of you are related to Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun but how about the other two?" Then once again Gabi put another CD into the projector.

Then it showed a video : young Mikan, Hotaru, Gabi and Ishimaru. Ishimaru and Mikan was having a small argument about who knows what in the park. While Hotaru and Gabi was watching on the sidelines getting pretty annoyed. Then Hotaru shot the two of them with her baka gun. While Ishimaru dodged it Mikan ended up at the other side of the park.

-END-

Once again the class sweat dropped. Then Jinno butted in. "Excuse me, now would you please tell the class what your alices, star ranks, and ability types are." Jinno said. "Fine." They all said.

Asaki stepped up first. " I have Copy/Steal/Erase and Life alice." she said. "Eeeeeehhhhhhh!!" the class shouted except you know who. "How an you have more than one alice?!" Permy said. "Simple were multi-alices…DUH!!"

Then Nonoko raised her hand. "What is the Life alice?" Nonoko asked. "Well, it works like this you can either take someones life and give it to the dead and that person will live.I can also summon the living dead! XD" she said in a bored tone then excited tone. Then the people backed away from her.

Next was Akari. "I have Copy/Steal/Erase and Portal alice." she said in an uncaring tone. Anna raised her hand. "How do you use Portal alice?" she asked. "I can make portals to anywhere even in another dimension." Then she snapped her fingers and a black portal appeared. She smirked. "Would anybody care to try?" then everyone backed of even more.

Then it was Gabi. "I have Morphing and Ice alice." Then Permy stood up. "What does morphing I bet it's a stupid alice." Then Gabi closed her eyes then when she opened her eyes Permy was a guy."What did you do!!" she screeched.Then she ran out of the room.

Next was Ishimaru. "I have the Wind alice and silver."she said "What's Silver?" A random person asked. "I don't really use it but it makes me rich…" at that exact word Hotaru's eyes well shone with greed.

"I have Hell Sending and Blood…I can use Hell sending to send anyone to Hell with this doll and with blood alice I can make you move in anyway I want by using your blood to control your movements." Hamano said quickly.

After they said all their alices they got to their seats. They were behind the threesome.(How did the chairs get there so fast O.O)"I'm soooo bored.."Asaki said. Akari heard this and took out 2 cutters from her bag. She gave one to Asaki and both of them started cutting their arms.

Ruka was watching his sister in complete awe and disgust. Natsume saw this and looked back. 'Ruka's sister is a damn emo also her friends…..' he thought.

A Cliffhanger.

Sorry if this is short and all. Please review! :)

Tobedamned13, Hamanochan, Yamashita Michiyo, Gaaddictisme1212


End file.
